In a shared resource environment such as a rack of electronic devices (e.g., servers), communal resources (e.g., power) are allocated to each electronic device prior to power up. Electronic devices with variable hardware inventories may be configured to allocate worst-case theoretical power needs. While allocating for worst-case theoretical power needs prevents power overloads, such allocation is potentially wasteful. Therefore, methods and systems that efficiently allocate power are desirable.